As a conventional structure for improving the stiffness of the rear end portion of a vehicle body, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 5082791) discloses a structure provided with braces connecting left and right rear side frames and a floor frame provided on a floor located anterior and inferior to a rear frame.